


Saving Grace

by xsavannahlynnex



Category: Batman - Fandom, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC - Fandom, Justice League, Superman - Fandom, benry - Fandom, caffleck - Fandom, dawn of Justice, superbat - Fandom
Genre: Baking, Blood, Crime, Drama, F/M, Fights, Gore, Gotham, Justice, Love, M/M, Metropolis, Romance, Superheros, Violence, city
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-05-31 22:46:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6490291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsavannahlynnex/pseuds/xsavannahlynnex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark Kent. Bruce Wayne. Will this be a publicity stunt or are the rumors true? Feelings are torn and Justice is not number one on their list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sounds Like A Party

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am Savannah and this is my first fanfic published on AO3, but I have had a few on smaller websites and a ton stashed around the house. I will update this quite often as I already have lots written out so enjoy! P. S. Most characters, such as Superman and Batman, etc. belong to DC. There will be a few of my own characters in here as well.

The Daily planet buzzed with news over the second attack to happen in just over a week. No report of Superman had been accounted for and the city prayed that their hero would save them. Deep blue eyes scanned over the latest edition of The Daily Planet, the headline: “When Will We See Superman?” Clark had tried to look into the attacks but he was too late and no evidence was left behind.

“Clark!” A familiar voice rang out across the workplace and the man turned his head, a bright and welcoming smile on his beautifully pale lips. He adjusted his glasses as he asked, “Ah, Lois! What can I help you with?”

“Perry would like us to attend the Wayne Soiree this evening. Mr. Wayne is highly respected and Perry wants to know if he has some sort of Intel on the attacks that have happened.” Lois held out an invitation, glossy and minimalistic.

“Sounds like a party to me, but I’ll see you there for sure,” Clark confirmed as he watched her walk back to her cubicle to resume her work. He realized he was lucky to have a friend like her who had his back whenever it was needed. The rest of the work day seemed to go by quicker than it normally would and before he knew it, Clark was in his small apartment putting on a maroon tie to compliment the black and crème suit he had chosen to wear that night.

The doorbell rang, signaling that Lois had arrived to pick him up. He slipped on polished black shoes, grabbing his signature touch of disguise - his glasses - before opening up the door to see a beautiful surprise. Lois was wearing a forest green dress that cut off right above the knee and had a one-strap neckline that showed off her delicate collarbones and porcelain skin. It was probably the first time Clark could remember seeing her with her hair up as well; a soft bun on the crown of her head and small strands framing her face. A sleek black car with a chauffer escorted them to the Wayne Manor as they waited for the night to unfold itself. Something told Clark that it would be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I apologize for the first chapter being somewhat short, but the second chapter will be up today or tomorrow and will be longer c: Thank you for reading and any feedback is absolutely wonderful!


	2. Listen Closely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark meets the infamous Bruce Wayne but his action's throw Clark off.

Lois had left Clark the second the two had arrived at the Soiree but Clark didn’t mind as he had his own business to work on. Clark felt like a stranger since he knew almost none of the fellow Gotham attendees and made his way throughout the crowd inside the manor, a few stares lingering on his frame.  
“Mr. Kent, what a pleasure to have you here!” An older and wiser voice beamed. Clark turned to see a man in his later ages, salted grey hair and a tall, lanky frame with thin glasses. “I am Alfred Pennyworth, Master Wayne’s butler. I assume you are here to meet with him, yes?” Clark was slightly taken aback by the forwardness presented by the butler, however it was not unpleasant and Clark gave a short nod of his head with a polite smile.   
“Yes, I have a few questions to ask him on last nights’ attack and was wondering if he would be able to answer a few of them.” Alfred motioned for Clark to follow. “This way Mr. Kent, I’m sure Master Wayne would love to help.” Alfred led the visiting man throughout a long and drafty hallway with sharps turns and an eerie silence that followed at the heels of their footsteps. At last, Alfred led him to a room on the right of the hallway, the Wayne family crest plastered on a plaque, making it seem like a business office type of room. The butler bowed and turned abruptly on his heel leaving Clark to deal with the mysterious Mr. Wayne on his own. Raising his knuckles to rap against the door, a deep voice from the other side stopped him before this skin even touched the cold metal.   
“Come in.” Startled, Clark took the doorknob and pushed open the door to meet a large company table with many empty seats but one: the head chair was accompanied by a man dressed in dark grey, almost black with a serious demeanor but a beautiful sense about him that Clark could not lay his finger on. “Take a seat. May I get you a drink?” Mr. Wayne offered, bringing his dainty glass of whiskey to his lips and taking a quick drink. Clark’s blue eyes felt as if they had clashed with the night as they looked into the man across from him, eyes so dark he couldn’t tell if they were brown or black.   
“Ah, no thank you, I don’t drink often,” Clark replied and took out a small notebook and pen from his coat pocket.   
“Suit yourself. So, get on with it, what questions do you have for me now?” Bruce felt his heart starting to race faster the longer he gazed into the sky blue eyes of the man across from him but remained his composure. Clark could hear his heart accelerating, wondering what was working this man up.  
“Uh, Mr. Wayn-”  
“Call me Bruce.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Bruce will do. No need for formalities.”  
“Okay, so, Bruce. Do you have any idea what happened on the night of April seventh at the border of Metropolis and Gotham? It seemed awfully close to the manor.” At this point, Clark was feeling slight unnerved at the tension in the room that the devilishly handsome man gave off.  
“No I do not.” There was a pause and Clark wondered if he had something else to say or was withholding information.  
“That’s it?”  
“Yes.” Another pause and the billionaire’s heart sped up once again as he took a sip of his watered down whiskey. Clark sat in silence, listening to the steadying rhythm of Bruce’s heartbeat before he shook his head and snapped out of his trance. “I will be going then. Thank you for your time Mr. Wayne.”  
“As to you Clark.” Had Clark told him his name during their brief encounter? But it was possible that Bruce had somehow read one of his earlier articles in The Daily Planet and seen his name there, so it wasn’t a stretch. Clark stood, pushing his chair in and fumbled towards the door. It only made him focus on the beating sound of the man’s heart throughout the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for staying with me through the short break in between chapters! I hope to have the third one up soon, kudos and criticism are always welcome. I will also be adding a few short stories, honestly any Marvel, DC, and lots more fandoms so send in requests c: Thank you again!


End file.
